Un amor eterno
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: actualizado. si quieres saber como termina esta historia, mejor lee estos nuevos caps. Terminada
1. Default Chapter

[pic]Un amor eterno  
  
Tomoe aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, era una noche sin estrellas, yo acababa de matar a un hombre que se había interpuso en mi camino y la lluvia borraba los rastros de sangre. Cuando de repente sentí que me observaban y te vi, llenna de sangre, sangre que yo derrame de tu prometido. No sabia que lo era, tampoco todo lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros. Recuerdo muy bien lo primero que me dijiste, que yo hacia llover sangre y te desmayaste. Te tome entre mis brazos y te lleve a donde me hospedaba. No sé porque no te había matado, eras la única testigo de mi asesinato. Pude observar que eras muy hermosa, y no pude evitar sentirme atraído, pero esa atracción se convirtió en amor. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?  
  
Voz: Kenshin, te ocurre algo?  
  
Kenshin: Perdón Kahoru-Dono, no me pasa nada.  
  
Kahoru: es que hace días que estas raro.  
  
Kenshin: solo estoy aquí observando las estrellas  
  
Kahoru: la verdad que hoy están hermosas... bueno ya es muy tarde me voy a dormir. Buenas noches kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Buenas noches Kahoru-Dono  
  
La observo mientras se dirige a su cuarto. Desde hace mucho tiempo que la observo tan detalladamente. Es hermosa, lista, fuerte...perfecta, su cabello azabache es tan hermoso, apuesto a que es suave como la seda, siempre quise tocarlo. Me encanta observar sus ojos y perderme en ellos. Quisiera poder decirle lo que siento, pero no quiero que le ocurra lo mismo que a Tomoe. Aunque la protegería con mi vida si es necesario. Esto que siento por Kahoru es muy diferente, por Tomoe era mas como pasión, fuego, deseo, pero con ella es cariño, dulzura, ¿amor? Sé que a Tomoe la ame, pero lo que siento por Kahoru es algo muy fuerte, no tiene explicación, ella fue quien me dio una razón para seguir viviendo, ella es mi razón. Pero no puedo decírselo. No tengo el valor para hacerlo, ella no se merece a alguien como yo. Fue gracias a ella que pude seguir la batalla contra Shishio y cuando quede ciego ella no dudo en ayudarme y ser mis ojos. Realmente es muy especial para mí. Quisiera saber si ella me quiere, tenerla entre mis brazos, poder besarla y especialmente tener una vida normal junto a ella y una familia.  
  
Notas de la autora: este es mi primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Porfi!!! Envíame tus comentarios. atte. Kahoru Himura 


	2. sentimientos correspondidos

Sentimientos correspondidos ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?  
  
Buenos días Kenshin- lo saludo como siempre.  
  
Buenos días Kahoru-Dono-me responde él con una sonrisa. Todo el tiempo es lo mismo. Y el siempre usando él dono. Odio que me diga así, si tan solo me dijera Kahoru, solo así me conformaría.  
  
Ayame; Ken ven a jugar con nosotras!!!  
  
Kenshin: ya voy!  
  
Se ve tan lindo jugando con las pequeñas, como seria si fueran sus hijas. No puedo evitarlo, me lo imagino siendo un padre ejemplar y un fiel esposo. Él es siempre el protagonista de mis sueños, donde en ellos él me ama y no hay nada que nos separe. Hay días que no quiero despertar, porque no quiero estar en la realidad y no poder decirle que lo amo. Hay días que pienso que él me quiere, pero como una hermana, o una amiga que le dio un hogar, tal vez solo este agradecido. No lo sé. Solo quisiera que se fijara en mi, que me amara como yo a el.  
  
Yahiko: Kahoru cuando vamos a entrenar?  
  
Yahiko: oye busu, te estoy hablando!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: luego Yahiko.  
  
Veo como se marcha enfadado, cada día mejora mas en su técnica. Y aunque lo quiera negar, lo quiero como a un hermano menor. Sé que él va a ser un excelente espadachín y que va a usar su espada para el bien, como lo hace Kenshin ahora. A mi no me interesa su pasado, yo no me enamore de hitokiri ni del vagabundo, solo de Kenshin. Mi Kenshin.  
  
Sanozuke: buenos días, ya esta lista la comida?  
  
Kenshin: aun no, siempre llegas a la hora de la comida sano!  
  
Sano: claro, además tu comida es muy buena, hoy vas a cocinar tu no?  
  
Kenshin: Sí por?  
  
Sano: menos mal que hoy no cocina Kahoru! No quiero morir intoxicado.  
  
Kenshin: Kahoru-Dono no cocina mal sano.  
  
Sano: que le pasa a Jo-Chan? Es raro que no me quiera pegar o insultarme por despreciar su comida. Jo-Chan regresa a la tierra!  
  
Kahoru: he, ha buenos días Sanozuke, recién llegas?  
  
Sano: estoy aquí desde hace quince minutos  
  
Kahoru: no te había visto  
  
Sano: Cómo que no me viste? Si estuve todo el tiempo enfrente de ti!  
  
Kenshin: le ocurre algo Kahoru-Dono.- otra vez con ese estúpido dono- no me ocurre nada Kenshin, solo debo estar cansada, mejor me iré a dormir un rato- lo noto preocupado por mí- bueno Kahoru-Dono si quieres después te llevo la comida a tu cuarto.- es tan lindo cuando se preocupa- gracias Kenshin.- me retiro a mi cuarto.  
  
Sano: que rara que esta Jo-Chan  
  
Kenshin: si, esta así desde que se levanto, creo que esta así por mi culpa, ayer me dijo que estaba raro desde hace días, creo que esta preocupada.  
  
Sano: tu siempre echándote la culpa por todo, deja de pensar solo en los demás y pensa un poco mas en vos!  
  
Kenshin: que piense en mi?, ahora solo me preocupa de que Kahoru se sienta bien  
  
Sano: te preocupas por nada, ella esta bien, te dijo que estaba cansada, déjate de pensar que le pasa algo!  
  
Kenshin: es que no quiero que le pase nada malo.  
  
Sano: siempre piensas que le puede ocurrir cosas malas, pero mira que jo- Chan sabe defenderse muy bien y lo sabes!  
  
Kenshin: pero aún así no puedo dejar de protegerla.  
  
Sano: se nota que te importa mucho jo-chan.  
  
Kenshin: si, ella es una muy buena persona y se merece lo mejor, por eso la protejo.  
  
Sano: yo no creo que sea solo por eso, sino que la proteges demasiado porque la amas y no quieres que nada malo le pase.  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: Sano yo.....  
  
Sano: no quieres que sufra y menos por tu culpa, y tienes miedo de que le ocurra lo mismo que a Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin: no soportaría perderla... preferiría morir mil veces antes de que muera ella.  
  
Sano: no te preocupes ella no se va a dejar lastimar fácilmente, además estamos nosotros que la queremos mucho para protegerla. En estos años kahoru se ha convertido en una hermana para mí y no quiero que sufra.  
  
Kenshin: yo también la quiero, la amo pero ella no se merece a una persona que ha derramado la sangre de miles de personas.  
  
Sano: que sabes lo que ella se merece? Ella es la que tiene que elegir y creo que ya lo ha hecho, Kahoru necesita ahora mas que nada ser amada por la persona a que ella le entrego su corazón y estoy seguro que esa persona eres tu Kenshin. Además tu ya dejaste de ser el hitokiri, ahora eres una persona pacifica que protege a los demás.  
  
Kenshin: pero si le ocurre algo??  
  
Sano: pero si que eres impertinente!!!! No te preocupes como ya te dije estamos todos nosotros para protegerla!  
  
Kenshin: gracias Sano, no sé que haría sin ti!  
  
Sano: yo si, aun seguirías pensando en que no te mereces una vida feliz! Jajaja.  
  
Kenshin: si tienes razón. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por decirle a Kahoru que la amo.  
  
Lo que no se dieron cuenta, Sano y Kenshin era que un hombre de ojos negros y cabello castaño los estaba observando. Y que había escuchado toda la conversación.  
  
Voz: a sí que Battousai esta enamorado, ahora ya sé su punto débil y voy a utilizarlo.  
  
Continuara. Quién es ese hombre???? Querrá hacerle algo malo a Kahoru, Kenshin lo permitirá? Este hombre me da un poco de miedo. Bueno los dejare con la intriga hasta el próximo capitulo Kahoru himura 


	3. el regreso del acecino

El regreso del acecino, la muerte de la persona que más amas.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: que linda mañana, bueno creo que voy a preparar el desayuno, pero antes iré a buscar unas flores para kahoru y le llevare el desayuno a la cama.  
  
Kahoru. Buenos días Kens.., que raro no esta, debe haber ido a comprar los víveres. Bueno entonces iré al lago un rato. Mientras que Kahoru se dirigía al lago un hombre la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta, el hombre tenia una espada samurai consigo y una mirada malévola.  
  
Kahoru se quedo observando a una pareja que estaba cerca de ella, ellos no la veían, pero Kahoru estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos- como desearía que Kenshin y yo seamos como esa pareja- de repente sintió que todo se nublaba y se desmayo.  
  
Yahiko: buenos días a todos!!! Que no hay nadie?? Esto es muy raro, Kahoru nunca sale a esta hora.  
  
Sano: hola Yahiko, y kenshin?  
  
Yahiko: no lo sé, tampoco he visto a kahoru  
  
Sano: tal vez salieron a caminar- solo espero que Kenshin le haya dicho que la ama- entonces ve una nota clavada en una pared del dojo con una navaja.  
  
Sano: oye Yahiko que es esa nota?  
  
Yahiko: déjame fijarme-la cara del Chico palideció mientras leía la carta.- Kahoru fue secuestrada!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin quien había llegado en ese momento: que paso con kahoru??????!!!!!!!!! Quién hizo esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
Sano: déjame leerla- Kenshin, tu conoces a un tal Len Tao???? (ya se es de otro anime, jijiji)  
  
Kenshin al oír ese nombre se puso serio, sus ojos lentamente empezaron a tornarse un tono ámbar- me las pagaras, si le hace algo a Kahoru lo mato!  
  
Sano: en la carta dice que te ve a las doce en el puente y si no vas la matara  
  
Kenshin: no si antes lo mato yo!  
  
Kahoru: Dónde estoy?  
  
Voz: veo que ya te despertaste  
  
Kahoru: Quién eres tu!  
  
Soy Len tao la persona que va a quitarte tu vida!  
  
Kahoru: pero que he hecho?  
  
LT: tu nada, pero pienso destruir a Battousai  
  
Kahoru: por que quieres hacerle daño a kenshin??!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lt: Batousaii es el responsable de que mi hermano muriera y yo lo destruiré matando a lo que más quiere  
  
Kahoru: pero Kenshin ya no es un Hitokiri, es una persona buena que protege a los demás.  
  
Lt: no me importa! Te voy a matar. No entiendes que eres su punto débil, al matarte él va a querer morir sin importarle los demás, pues la persona que él mas ama esta muerta, y yo seré quien le dé el placer de acabar con su vida!  
  
Kahoru: no, por favor no le hagas nada malo a kenshin-miles de lagrimas brotan por su mejilla-  
  
Lt: ya veo que también lo amas, bueno lo siento pero creo que no podrás decírselo- toma su katana y atraviesa el pecho de kahoru.  
  
Kenshin recién llegaba cuando vio esa escena, kahoru la mujer que ama estaba siendo atravesada por una Katana, la historia se estaba repitiendo.  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin sale corriendo hacia donde esta kahoru, quien lentamente cae as suelo. Kenshin la toma entre sus brazos y empieza a llamarla desesperadamente. Miles de lagrimas brotan de sus mejillas, de repente siente un sonido que pensó que había desaparecido, era muy débil, pero aun estaba vivo.  
  
Kahoru: Ken...shin ashitteru- y cierra sus hermosos ojos azules, ojos que han imnoptizado a Kenshin mas de una vez. Kenshin tenia en sus brazos a una Kahoru muerta, aun se podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Kenshin no podía dejar de llorar, lo hacia desesperado. Otra ves volvía a perder a la persona que amaba, pero esta vez era diferente sentía que el se moría junto a ella. Acaricio su hermoso cabello negro y beso sus labios, aun estaban tibios, coloco la cabeza de Kahoru en su pecho y la abrazo con toda su fuerza. Aun podía sentir el aroma a sakura de Kahoru, ese aroma que siempre lo alejaba de sus pensamientos y lo hacia olvidar de cualquier asesinato que cometió en el pasado. El aroma se iba desapareciendo junto con el alma de Kenshin, volvió a besar los labios de kahoru que ahora estaban fríos igual que toda su piel y murmuro: ashitteru kahoru kamiya, te prometo que siempre estare contigo  
  
Len tao quien observaba todo: que conmovedor, Battousai al fin esta débil!  
  
Kenshin se levanto, su mirada era diferente, fría, con ganas de matar y su voz se había puesto muy seca, algo que nunca se había visto en él, al no ser cuando era el legendario Hitokiri Battousai, si, él acecino mas temido de todo Japón había regresado, pero esta vez el deseo de matar, de derramar sangre en su espada eran mayor. Quería matar a len tao a como de lugar.  
  
Lt: veo que regresaste battousai  
  
Batousai: te matare desgraciado, no sabes con quien te has enfrentado!  
  
Len tao se preparó para la pelea, pero antes de que se diera cuenta unos ojos ámbar estaban enfrente de el, muy cerca, quien los miraba con temor. Battousai lo estaba atacando y este ataque seria mortal, derrepente sintió un dolor terrible en el estomago y un calor infernal. Battousai lo había atravesado con su espada lo único que pudo hacer es dar un grito de dolor. Cuando battousai saco su espada del estomago de len tao, lo miro fríamente mientras agonizaba hasta que finalmente murió. Battousai se acerco a kahoru y la beso y le dijo que la amaba y desapareció dejando a un kenshin destrozado que tomo a kahoru entre sus brazos. También tomo su espada y la coloco de una manera que el ataque fuera para el, volvió a mirar a kahoru, aunque la muerte le haya llegado ella seguía siendo lo mas hermoso en el universo. La miro destalladamente su rostro era lo que quería llevar consigo, finalmente realizo su ataque, fue exitoso. Te amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo y abrazando a kahoru espero que la muerte terminara con su trabajo.  
  
Sanozuke, megumi y yahiko aparecieron en ese lugar, quedaron más asombrados por lo que veían, kenshin estaba muerto y abrazaba a kahoru quien también lo estaba. Las lagrimas de dolor de los tres no podían evitarse, era muy doloroso ver a dos personas tan buenas así.  
  
Continuara...... Notas: Snif, snif, bua!!!!!! Me quieren matar lo se! Es que estaba tan inspirada en hacer este capitulo y se me fue la mano. No se crean que estoy feliz del resultado (si vieran mis ojos, parezco una llorona!!) saben que no puedo dejar esta historia amo a Kenshin y no quiero nada malo en contra el. Pero deben esperar en los próximos capítulos de esta historia. Atte Kahoru himura 


	4. una nueva era

Una nueva era y consigo una oportunidad de vivir.  
  
Tokio, año 2002.  
  
Ya están terminando mis vacaciones... dentro de una semana debo marcharme a Kyoto. Pero no quiero marcharme, siento que esta ciudad es mi verdadero hogar, desde que me vine a pasar mis vacaciones junto a mi prima Misao, he sentido que yo ya había estado aquí. Y mas cuando pase por ese Dojo, la imagen de un hombre se apareció en mi mente, su cabello largo y pelirrojo, sus hermosos ojos violetas y esa cicatriz.... nunca mas me lo pude sacar de mi mente, es como si lo conociera de toda mi vida. También esas personas, no recuerdo sus caras con exactitud ni tampoco sus nombres. Solo recuerdo la de ese pelirrojo...Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Misao: Kahoru, vamos a ir a comer!!  
  
Kahoru: ya voy misao  
  
Misao: estoy tan contenta de que voy a empezar a estudiar en esa universidad, sabias que mi Aoshi-sama estudia ahí????  
  
Kahoru: si Misao, ya lo has dicho miles de veces  
  
Misao: bueno- se ruboriza- es que ya quiero verlo!!!!!!!!! No estas emocionada porque vas a empezar a estudiar en la universidad de Kyoto?  
  
Kahoru: si, aunque voy a extrañar mucho mi antigua universidad  
  
Misao: pero si solo has estado un año!!!!!! Vas a ver que esta es mucho mejor.... ha, me contaron unas amigas que van a la misma universidad de nosotras que están en tu año que hay un chico que tiene locas a todas!!!!  
  
Kahoru: si?  
  
Misao: dicen que es perfecto, es uno de los mas inteligentes del segundo año medicina, dicen que es muy reservado y misterioso y tiene unos hermosos ojos violeta y una mirada penetrante!  
  
Kahoru: y que hay de tu Aoshi-sama, veo que te esta interesando este chico misterioso y eso que aun no lo conoces!  
  
Misao: no estoy interesada en Kenshin!!!! amo a mi Aoshi-sama, te dije que son primos??  
  
Kahoru pensando: Kenshin......ojos violeta y penetrantes....acaso....no!, deben haber miles además era solo un sueño!  
  
Misao: kahoru regresa a la tierra!  
  
Kahoru: he?  
  
Misao: estas muy rara, te ocurre algo?  
  
Kahoru: no Misao, estoy bien no te preocupes.  
  
Ahosi: Kenshin concentrate!  
  
Kenshin: oro? Lo siento Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: estas pensando en esa chica de tus sueños otra vez?  
  
Kenshin: no es un sueño, kahoru es real!  
  
Aoshi: pero entonces porque todavía no la viste?  
  
Kenshin: no lo se, la he buscado por miles de lugares! Tu tienes suerte has encontrado a Misao  
  
Aoshi: que?!-se ruboriza (raro en el no?)  
  
Kenshin: hay Aoshi, a mi no me puedes negar que estas enamorado de ella!!!! Lo has estado desde la era meiji!  
  
Aoshi: si, pero... ella no me recuerda- se pone triste  
  
Kenshin: pero por lo menos esta, además es obvio que se va a volver a enamorar de vos, como tu lo has hecho!  
  
Aoshi: espero que si, sabia s que va a ingresar a nuestra universidad?  
  
Kenshin: que bueno! Hace miles de años que no la veo, es bueno volver a ver a nuestros amigos! Y creo que vos vas a ser quien le enseñe toda la uni?  
  
Aoshi: claro que no! Quedaría re obvio que me interesa y tengo que seguir teniendo la imagen que he tenido durante todos estos años!  
  
Kenshin: si, el de un bloque de hielo jajajajaja!!!!!  
  
Aoshi, sabes? Misao le comento a Soujiro que una prima de ella va a ingresar a tu curso, Soujiro dice que es muy hermosa!  
  
Kenshin: ya sabes que a mi solo me interesa kahoru!  
  
Aoshi: bueno, me retiro, ya es hora de que vaya a la casa de Soujiro a buscar los libros que le preste.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru donde estas?? Te he buscado por todos lados hasta fui al dojo. Mi amor por que no puedo encontrarte? Y si no estas aquí? Sino me recuerdas o estas con otro...yo haría que recordaras todo lo que sientes por mi y te amaría hasta la eternidad. Aun recuerdo lo que ocurrió esa noche, la noche en que te perdí y que te prometí que estaría contigo para siempre.  
  
  
  
Kahoru estaba viendo la televisión, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo se quedo dormida. Cuando soñó con una escena del pasado. Se despertó bruscamente, su respiración era muy agitada, sus ojos estaban rojos de las lagrimas que había derramado, su piel estaba pálida. Al parecer estaba muy asustada, ese sueño debió ser muy malo para ella, lo que no se daba cuenta era que estaba teniendo un recuerdo de su vida pasada. Si, Kahoru había soñado con esa noche en que muere, la noche en que por fin puede decirle a kenshin que lo amaba. Ashitteru kenshin- eso se le repetía miles de veces se puso su mano en el pecho, donde le habían atravesado la katana en su sueño. Sentía un calor terrible en su pecho, como si ese sueño hubiese sido real. Quien era ese hombre y porque había hecho todo eso, recordaba la imagen de su pelirrojo, lo ultimo que vio y lo bien que se sentía en estar en sus brazos aunque fuera por ultima vez. Nunca tubo una respuesta, o era ella quien lo pensaba porque después de decirle que lo amaba todo se nublo para ella.- que significa este sueño, por que? Acaso será....algo que yo ya he vivido?  
  
Continuara. Notas: ya se imaginaban a donde quería ir yo con esta historia???? Bueno espero que les guste mi historia que la hago con mucho amor para ustedes (como todas mis historias) cualquier comentario etc. serán aceptados con mucho gusto. atte. Kahoru himura 


	5. la ultima salida

La ultima salida antes de comenzar los estudios.  
  
Ya faltaban un dia para el viaje a Kyoto, kenshin, kahoru, misao y aoshi fueron a una feria que habia en Tokio. Se encontraran????????? Los dejo con la historia.  
  
  
  
Misao: Kahoru!!!!! Porque no vamos a la feria?????  
  
Kahoru: si, estaria muy bien ir a pasear un rato.  
  
Misao: como desearia que mi Ahoshi sama este ahí!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: Misao tu siempre igual, aunque no estaria nada mal conocer en persona al hombre que amas.  
  
Misao: si, pero ojito con enamorarte de el  
  
Kahoru: no te preocupes, solo hay una persona en mi corazon- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, pero misao igual la escucho  
  
Misao: quien es el afortunado?  
  
Kahoru: he?  
  
Misao: el que dijistes que era el unico que esta en tu corazon.  
  
Kahoru: he, no se que es lo que dije. La verdad es que no se.......  
  
Misao: bueno...debemos ir a cambiarnos para ir a la feria!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kenshin: apurate Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: ya voy, veo que tenes muchas ganas de ir a la feria.  
  
Kenshin: si es que quiero disfrutar un poco y tratar de...  
  
Aoshi: de no pensar mas en Kahoru no? Por lo menos hasta que estés seguro de que esta viva, pero pensa algo antes se llevaban once años, ahora que tienes veintidós ella talvez sea una niña de once años.  
  
Kenshin: creo que tienes razon, y si tengo que esperar a tener veintiocho como antes?? Me muero por verla ahora!!!!  
  
Aoshi: tranquilo, mejor vamonos ya  
  
Kenshin: si.  
  
  
  
Misao: Kahoru mira que lindo que estan estos ositos!!!!  
  
Kahoru: la verdad es que si son muy lindos!!!!  
  
Misao: quiero tener uno.  
  
Señor: señorita para poder ganar este osito tiene que lanzar una Kinai (espero que este bien escrito) y romper un globo.  
  
Misao: jugare por cinco osos!  
  
Kahoru: Misao tu nunca has utilizado una...- quedo asombrada Misao no habia errado ninguno de los tiros.  
  
Misao: no lo puedo ceer, mir todos estos osos!!!!!!!! Y eso que nunca en mi vida habia utilizado una de estas!  
  
Kahoru: Misao por que no vamos al carrusel?  
  
Misao: vamos!  
  
Kahoru estaba en el carrusel, la vista era sorprendente, se podia ver toda la feria...Kahoru observaba todo, cuando vio algo que la paralizo. El pelirrojo de sus sueños estaba ahí abajo, al lado del puesto de dulces. Decidio pestañar para ver si era un sueño, pero cuando abrio los ojos el ya se habia ido. Penso que era una jugada de su imaginación, pero sintio que era tan real. Kenshin...pudo susurrar.  
  
Misao: Kahoru te ocurre algo???  
  
Kahoru: no, no es nada.  
  
Misao: mira Kahoru, ahí esta mi querido Aoshi-Sama!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: donde?  
  
Misao: ese que esta entrando a la casa de los espejos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: ese de cabello negro?  
  
Misao: ssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos ahí  
  
Kahoru: primero debemos bajarnos de aquí!  
  
Misao desesperada y furiosa: quiero bajar!!!!!!!!!! Cuando se termina esyta estupida cosa, Aoshi sama esperame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru cuando vio a Aoshi le aparecio la imagen de la pelea que tubo contra kenshin. y mas se confundio  
  
Kenshin: no vienes?  
  
Aoshi: si es que, esa chica es igual a Misao.- estaba observando a aquella chica que golpeaba la ventana  
  
Kenshin: dejame ver -y sale de la puerta hacia donde esta su primo- si es la misma Misao que conoci en la era Meiji.  
  
Aoshi: y no esta sola, hay una mujer con ella pero no puedo distinguirla.  
  
Kenshin: yo tampoco puedo. Bueno mejor entremos!  
  
Aoshi: esta bien  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao: al fin bajamos de esta estupida maquina, vamos kahoru -y la tomo del brazo.  
  
Cuando estaban en la casa de los espejos los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, se habian separado.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi, donde estaras??- de repente habian unos en la sala de al lado que reflejaban a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azules como el océano, la chica tendría unos veintiún años, Kenshin pudo notar esos espejos y quedo sorprendido por lo que reflejaban, a su amada Kahoru.-Kahoru, no puede ser. Si estoy seguro que es ella- y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban esos espejos pero cuando llego no habia nadie y la imagen de Kahoru habia desaparecido.  
  
Kenshin: Kahoru...  
  
Aoshi: al fin te encuentro!  
  
Kenshin: la vi, estaba tan hermosa.....  
  
Aoshi: a Misao?? Acaso ahora te gusta mi Misao?!  
  
Kenshin: no! Me refiero a Kahoru, estaba aquí pero cuando llegue ya habia desaparecido. Si la hubieras visto estaba tan linda... sigue siendo la misma, al parecer tiene como unos veinte años.  
  
Aoshi: y si fue tu imaginación?  
  
Kenshin: no lo fue, era ella!  
  
Kenshin: y.......viste a Misao?  
  
Aoshi: no, no la he visto.  
  
Kenshin: mejor sigamos!  
  
  
  
Misao: no encuentro a mi querido Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: bueno Misao, tal vez el ya se ha ido.  
  
Misao: buaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Quiero ver a mi Aoshi -sama!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: mira Misao ahí est...- se quedo helada, por la persona que acompañaba a Aosho, era Kenshin!!!- no puede ser-susurro.  
  
Misao: si ahí esta!!!!! Y quien es ese pelirrojo?? Ha ese debe ser Kenshin, claro me habia olvidado que se habia quedado unos dias en la casa de  
  
Aoshi. No te parece lindo kahoru?...kahoru?????? donde se metio???  
  
Kahoru quien se habia escondido detrás del puesto de regalos. No puede ser, debo estar enloqueciendo.  
  
Kenshin: mira ahí esta Misao, porque no vas a saludarla?  
  
Aoshi: no!!! No me animo, ademas no se que decirle.  
  
Kenshin: no seas tonto con intentar no te pasa nada!  
  
Aoshi: Pero no puedo debo tener mi imagen de siempre.  
  
Kenshin: deja de ser un hielo, por lo menos con ella!  
  
  
  
Aoshi: esta bien, lo intentare, pero tu me acompañas!  
  
Ahosi: hola Misao  
  
Misao: hola Aoshi- no lo puedo creer- como has estado?  
  
Aoshi: bien y tu?- parezco un idiota  
  
Misao: bien- esta hablando conmigo!!  
  
Aoshi: Misao quiero presentarte a mi primo Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: hola Misao, mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
Misao: igualmente Kenshin  
  
Aoshi: te estas divirtiendo??  
  
Misao: si, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho.  
  
Kenshin: te egusta venir a la feria sola?  
  
  
  
Misao: no, no he venido sola, vine con mi prima pero no se donde se ha metido  
  
Aoshi: a mi me pasa lo mismo con el!  
  
Kenshi: me comento Aoshi que vas a ingresar a nuestra universidad.  
  
Misao:le hablo de mi!!!!!- si, es mi primer año. Mi prima tambien va a ingresar, pero esta en el segundo año.  
  
Kenshin: yo tambien curso el segundo, que es lo que estudia?  
  
Misao: Medicina.  
  
Aoshi: que casualidad el tambien estudia eso!  
  
Misao: si.  
  
Aoshi: y como se llama tu prima??  
  
  
  
Misao: Kahoru, asi se llama.  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi se miraron a los ojos, habia una posibilidad de que sea la persona que Kenshin buscaba.  
  
Kenshin: bueno yo me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano. No vemos!- dejo a MyA solos  
  
Misao: adios Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi: heee, te gustaria ir conmigo al carrusel?  
  
Misao: me encantaria!  
  
  
  
Kenshin: acaso la prima de Misao es mi Kahoru?... espero que si, realmente quiero volver a verla.  
  
  
  
Kahoru: por que me escondo? Mejor voy a salir y disfrutar la feria!  
  
Misao: mira Aoshi, ahí esta mi prima...Kahoru!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru se voltea y se encuentra con su prima y Aoshi.  
  
Misao: donde has estado?  
  
Kahoru: por ahí  
  
Misao: kahoru quiero presentarte a Aoshi  
  
Kahoru: mucho gusto en conocerte Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: lo mismo digo- no puedo creerlo, es ella si Kenshin la ve se muere. Tenia razon sigue siendo la misma Kahoru kamiya.  
  
Misao: nosotros vamos a subir al carrusel vienes?  
  
Kahoru: no gracias estoy bien asi, voy a ir a casa a descansar, nos vemos ahí!  
  
  
  
  
  
En el carrusel Aoshi no dejaba de ver a misao.  
  
Aoshi: misao, quiero hacerte una pregunta  
  
Misao: dime  
  
Aoshi: tu piensas que soy un bloque de hielo?  
  
Misao:-se rie por ese comentario- no, solo pienso que te comportas de esa manera para que te respeten, pero eres una buena persona.  
  
Aoshi: gracias... yo tambien pienso que eres una buena persona....y muy hermosa.  
  
Misao sonrojada: Aoshi- sama....  
  
Aoshi: sama...me gusta como suena.  
  
Misao: yo tambien pienso lo mismo, sobre que para mi eres muy hermoso.  
  
Aoshi: Misao- la toma por su cintura y la besa muy tiernamente.  
  
Continuara: N.a: que les parecio este capitulo?? Quise de mostrar el lado tierno de Aoshi, cuando esta con Misao (cosa que nunca lo mostraron, siempre es tan frio, pero igual me gusta) que es lo que pasara con Kenshin y Kahoru.... bueno ni yo tengo idea!!!! Pero es claro que deben reencontrarse no¿?.ah para los que no sabe, kenshin y Aoshi recuerdan todo el pasado. Cualquier comentario, etc seran aceptados con mucho gusto a kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com Saludos a todos Kahoru Himura 


	6. comienzan las clases

Comienzan las clases!!!!!!!!! El rencuentro de dos seres queridos.  
  
Kahoru: Misao apúrate que llegaremos tarde y no quiero porque es el primer día!  
  
Misao: te pensas que yo también, además quiero ver a mi querido Aoshi- sama!!!!  
  
Kahoru: pero si lo viste ayer  
  
  
  
Misao: no me importa quiero estar con el todo el tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: aun no puedo creer que el famoso bloque de hielo este contigo  
  
Misao: no es un bloque!!!!!!! Es muy dulce!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ya vámonos Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: si, ya voy...se nota que queres ver a Misao  
  
Aoshi: hablando de ella....sabias que conocí a su famosa prima?  
  
Kenshin: a Kahoru?!......y como es???  
  
Aoshi: queres saber si es ella......si lo es  
  
Kenshin más feliz que nunca: la encontramos!!!!!!!!!!! Yo estaba seguro de que la había visto!!!!-se entristece- pero... no sabemos cuando la volveré a ver.....  
  
Aoshi: hoy  
  
Kenshin: hoy?  
  
Aoshi: no te acuerdas que va a ingresar en tu clase?  
  
Kenshin: oro!!!! Que tonto soy, claro que sí!-Kahoru al fin podré verte-  
  
  
  
Misao: al fin llegamos!!!!!!!!! ¿Dónde estará mi querido Aoshi??????  
  
Kahoru: tranquila Misao!  
  
  
  
Kenshin; ahí esta ella...que hago???  
  
Aoshi: tu solo ven conmigo.  
  
Misao: Kahoru como puedo estar tranquila, quiero ver a mi querido Aoshi!!!!- siente que alguien la toma por su cintura y se voltea-buenos días mi querida Misao- se ruboriza- buenos días mi querido Aoshi- y se besan. Miles de chicas que estaban interesadas en el se pusieron furiosas, al principio pero después se pusieron contentas porque era Misao quien estaba con él.  
  
Kahoru observaba la escena, pero sintió que alguien la observaba, cuando busca quien la estaba mirando, se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos violetas, seguido por una hermosa cabellera rojiza y un rostro perfecto. Kenshin la estaba mirando, estaba embebecido con lo que miraba, su Kahoru estaba ahí, y más hermosa que nunca, pero su mirada se preocupo cuando ella se desmayo y el enseguida la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera en el suelo. Todos observaban la escena y muchas envidiaban a la joven que estaba en brazos de Kenshin, y más quedaron asombrados por la manera en que el pelirrojo miraba a la joven, una mirada tierna, que nunca se había visto en él y también en la manera en que acariciaba el rostro de la chica para quitarle el cabello de su cara.  
  
Misao: Kahoru!!!  
  
Aoshi: que reflejos Kenshin  
  
Kahoru: creo que la debemos llevar a la enfermería - pero la muchacha se despierta y se encuentra en los brazos de Kenshin- que hago aquí?-observa al joven que la tiene en sus brazos y se ruboriza un poco.- te habías desmayado y te pude sostener antes de que cayeras al suelo.- y quien eres?*que pregunta ya sé quién eres, creo*- me llamo Kenshin y tu?* ya se que eres mi Kahoru*-mi nombre es Kahoru.  
  
Misao: estas bien Kahoru??  
  
Kahoru levantándose con la ayuda de Kenshin: si, estoy bien gracias a Kenshin que evito que me cayera.  
  
Aoshi: bien hecho primo!  
  
Kenshin: oro???  
  
Ese oro le sonó muchas veces en la mente de Kahoru... y recordó la primera vez que lo escucho, esa misma persona lo había dicho hace miles de años atrás.  
  
Kenshin: creo que ya debemos entrar a clases...  
  
Misao: tenes razón! Kenshin tu estas en el segundo año de medicina no?  
  
Kenshin: si  
  
Misao: por que no le enseñas a Kahoru el camino al salón, ya que ella esta en tu misma clase.  
  
Kenshin: claro, si ella acepta  
  
Kahoru: esta bien  
  
Cuando Kenshin y Kahoru se dirigían al salón.  
  
Kahoru: Kenshin, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme desmayado, debo haber quedado como una idiota.  
  
Kenshin: no te preocupes, tu nunca quedarías como una idiota.  
  
Kahoru: por que me tratas como si me conocieras de antes?  
  
Kenshin: no lo se Kahoru- es que si te conozco desde antes- entramos?  
  
Kahoru: si.  
  
La clase siguió normal, Kenshin estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su querida Kahoru, el quería que ella recordara y lo iba a lograr aunque fuera imposible. Kahoru estaba muy pensativa, desde que había conocido a Kenshin, miles de imágenes le aparecieron en su mente, desde que lo conoció hasta el día de su muerte. Lo bien que se sentía estando con el y lo mucho que lo amaba, cuando empezó a recordar el día de su muerte su cara se puso mas pálida que nunca y sus ojos estaban apunto de estallar. Kenshin lo noto enseguida y se preocupo mucho por ella y le entrego un papel que decía:  
  
Nerviosa por el primer día?-claro que el sabia que no era por eso pero no iba a preguntarle como una chusma.  
  
Kahoru se rió cuando leyó el papel y le respondió de forma afirmativa, le mintió porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que ocurría. Al salir de la clase Kenshin guió a Kahoru a la cafetería y la invito a sentarse con el y con su primo, ella acepto, le gustaba estar con el, cuando llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con Misao abrazada de Aoshi.  
  
Misao: y como estuvo tu clase?  
  
Kahoru: bien y la tuya.  
  
Misao: genial, lastima que hay unas chicas que están interesadas en mi Aoshi y están que hierven al saber que el es mío.  
  
Aoshi: sabes que ninguna de ellas me interesan, solo tu mi pequeña. Se acercan dos personas mas.  
  
Kenshin: sano, Megumi que bueno es verlos de nuevo!!!!  
  
Sanozuke: hola Kenshin!!! Aoshi!!!!-Ve a Misao abrazada de el- no....el cubito esta con la comadreja....jajajajajajaja!!!!!  
  
Misao: Cómo me llamaste???????!!!!!  
  
Empiezan a pelearse, el escándalo era tan grande que todos en la cafetería se quedaron mirándolos.  
  
Megumi noto que había una chica sentada al lado de Kenshin que estaba riéndose por la escenita  
  
Megumi: no me vas a presentar a tu novia Ken-san?  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: no, ella no es mi novia, es la prima de Misao, se llama Kahoru* ojala lo fuera*  
  
Megumi: hola Kahoru, yo soy Megumi  
  
Kahoru: gusto en conocerte Megumi.  
  
Megumi: sano ya deja de pelear con Misao!!!!  
  
Sanozuke: esta bien querida.  
  
Misao: han vuelto????  
  
Megumi: Sí!  
  
Kahoru: y de donde se conocen con Misao?  
  
Megumi: la conocimos hace años cuando íbamos a la secundaria y ella estaba un año menos que nosotros.  
  
Misao: si, íbamos a la secundaria que esta en la otra cuadra cerca de la universidad.  
  
Megumi: y tú a donde ibas?  
  
Kahoru: estudiaba en Tomoeda.  
  
Kenshin pensando: por que no la busque en Tomoeda????????!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi: es muy lindo! Yo he ido a la casa de mis abuelos.  
  
Kenshin: parece que le estas haciendo un interrogatorio Megumi-san.  
  
Megumi: lo siento Kahoru.  
  
Kahoru riéndose: no, esta bien Megumi.  
  
Misao: Megumi también estudia medicina, pero le toco en otro grupo.  
  
Kenshin: sano estudia ingeniería de sistemas, con Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Kahoru lo que quiere decir Kenshin es que sano aparenta que estudia, porque siempre se la pasa bobeando. No se como hace para salvar cada año!!!!  
  
Sano: cállate!!!!  
  
Misao: oblígame!!!!!  
  
Y comenzó de nuevo la pelea.  
  
El almuerzo siguió así.  
  
Al terminar las clases Misao le dijo Kahoru que iba a demorar porque iba a ir con Aoshi a dar una vuelta. Entonces Kahoru se fue sola, era muy tarde y estaba un poco nerviosa.  
  
Voz: hola mi amor, estas solita???  
  
Voz2: si, no ves que no hay nadie al lado de ella!  
  
Kahoru seguía caminando hasta que uno la agarro de la mano.  
  
Hombre1: no queres nuestra compañía?  
  
Kahoru: suéltame!- y le da una abofetada-  
  
Hombre1: mira chiquilla, vas a ser mía y no te podes salvar de esta ahora.- intenta manosear a Kahoru.  
  
Por su suerte Kenshin estaba pasando por ahí y quedo furioso cuando vio lo que le hacían a su amada.  
  
Kenshin: suéltala!  
  
Hombre1: o que?  
  
Kenshin: o te mato!  
  
Uno de los hombres se lanzo contra Kenshin y el lo esquivo, no tenia su espada consigo, pero encontró a una mujer que estaba barriendo, fue hasta donde estaba ella y se la pidió y con un golpe la rompió dejando solo el palo, decidió utilizarlo como una espada contra su contrincante que había sacado una navaja.  
  
Hombre 1, aun sosteniendo a Kahoru e intentando llegar a lo que quería: eres un tonto si crees que le vas a ganar con un tonto palo. -pero quedo asombrado con lo que estaba vendo, Kenshin neutralizo al atacante con un solo movimiento. Pero igual salió lastimado, una cortadura en el brazo, lo único que pudo hacer su contrincante. Kahoru enseguida se dio cuenta de la técnica, cosa que la extraño.  
  
Kenshin: ahora te toca a ti.  
  
El hombre soltó a Kahoru muy bruscamente haciendo que ella se pegara en la cabeza con una columna y cayera al piso desmayada.  
  
Kenshin: Kahoru!!!!-su mirada se torna de un color ámbar- la pagaras maldito y decide utilizar su técnica más poderosa. (Ya saben cual) en un solo segundo el otro atacante cae al suelo desmayado. Kenshin vuelve a la normalidad y ya tranquilo toma a Kahoru entre sus Brazos y la lleva a su departamento.  
  
Continuara. Hola!!!!!!! He regresado con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a quienes me han mandado sus comentarios. Kitiara: viste que yo no podía dejar esta historia así?????? La verdad es que quería llegar a estos nuevos capítulos, quería cambiar el rumbo de mi historia sino por que el titulo???????? Mer: claro que continuare esta historia si es lo que quieren!!!!!!! Y este es el capitulo que querías en que Kenshin y Kahoru se vuelven a ver, espero que te guste!!!!!! Pero el próximo capitulo va estar, mejor, eso creo!!!!!! Saludos a todos los que leen mi historia. Dentro de unos días publicare otras historias que he hecho antes de esta hay de ccs, dbz y claro que de rk. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Kahoru Himura  
  
Continuara. Quiero comunicarles que no subire mas capitulos hasta no recibir mas reviews (solo tengo 3) no es por ser mala, sino que es necesario para saber si leen mis historias, sino dejare de publicarlas. Para mi es importante saber. Atte Kahoru himura 


	7. los recuerdos regresan

Los recuerdos regresan.  
  
Kenshin contemplaba a la joven que estaba en su habitación, la había traído inconsciente y decidió colocarla en su cama para que descansara. Estaba tan hermosa, aun cuando dormía. Kenshin había esperado tanto el momento en que la volvería a ver y ahora que la tiene no va a permitir que nadie la separe de ella. Ya sufrió mucho cuando murió en sus brazos. Pero el ahora no era el hirokiri de aquella época. Ahora era un joven estudiante de medicina. Había elegido esa profesión porque quería ayudar a la gente. Le habían dado otra oportunidad para vivir y para estar con su amada.  
  
Megumi- se escucho de la muchacha- a mi no me importa el pasado de Kenshin, no me interesa en hitokiri ni el vagabundo..Solo quiero a Kenshin, Mi Kenshin.  
  
En joven sonrió al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los hermosos labios de Kahoru, ella estaba recordando o por lo menos soñando con el pasado. Kenshin se preguntaba cuando había hablado con Megumi de eso. Pero decidió seguir observando a su querida dormir, pero de repente la cara de Kahoru se puso tan pálida como la nieve. Ashitteru kenshin-pudo decir y fue entonces que ella abrió sus ojos.  
  
Lo primero que se pregunto Kahoru era donde estaba, pero se quedo asombrada cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos Violetas la observaban con ternura, ella se perdió en su mirada, muchas imágenes y deseos se pusieron en su mente, tenis tantas ganas de besarlo...era algo extraño apenas lo había conocido y ya lo amaba.  
  
Kenshin???-fue lo único que se animo a decir  
  
Esta todo bien Kahoru-Dono, te he traído aquí porque te habías desmayado- rió el tiernamente haciendo que se sonrojara la joven.  
  
No me vuelvas a decir así, sabes que siempre he odiado que me pusieras ese tonto domo Kenshin- se quedo helada, no sabia porque había dicho eso.  
  
Kenshin: veo que estas empezando a ser la misma y no te preocupes kioshi nunca mas te llamare así.  
  
Kahoru: a ser la misma??  
  
Kenshin: que no recuerdas nada? No has sentido nada al verme?  
  
Kahoru: muchas cosas, imágenes, no se porque te cuento esto  
  
Kenshin: puedes confiar en mi.  
  
Kahoru: claro siempre lo he hecho!- que estoy diciendo?-  
  
Kenshin: recuerdas a Battousai?  
  
Kahoru: claro, tu eras battousai- estaba empezando a recordar todo.  
  
Kenshin: estas recordando Kahoru.  
  
Kahoru: recuerdo el día en que te conocí.... te había confundido con un acecino del pasado, sin saberlo eras tu. Todo lo que vivimos, el día que te marchaste a Kyoto, sufrí tanto al verte partir, pero mi corazón se lleno de alegría cuando conocí a Misao...mi prima....y me llevo hasta tu paradero estabas con tu antiguo maestro Hiko.  
  
Kenshin: mi padre....  
  
Kahoru: Hiko es tu padre??- no pudo contener la risa-  
  
Kenshin: si, y sigue siendo el mismo no te imaginas lo que me hacia entrenar, jajajaja!!!!  
  
Kahoru: aun sigues utilizando el estilo de antes?  
  
Kenshin: si, pero no tanto como antes, pues ya no es la era de antes.  
  
Kahoru: mi padre y mi madre me han enseñado muchas cosas, mi padre a defenderme y no dejar que nada me lastime y mi madre a luchar por lo que mas quiero, a cocinar y a tener modales.  
  
Kenshin: veo que tus padres deben quererte mucho, me gustaría conocerlos!  
  
Kahoru: ya los conociste, son Shishio y Sumí.  
  
Kenshin: Shishio esta vivo? Guau!  
  
Kahoru: y tienes hermanos?  
  
Kenshin: si, creo que te va a sorprender, pero Yahiko es uno de ellos!  
  
Kahoru se rió ante tal confesión.  
  
Kenshin: y tu?  
  
Kahoru: Soujiro.  
  
Kenshin: enserio?? Él nos había dicho que tenia una hermana pero nunca dijo quien era!  
  
Kahoru: es que me protege demasiado y no quiere que nadie se acerque a mí, por eso me oculta, pero yo ya le he dicho que cambiara eso y lo esta intentando!  
  
Kenshin: me alegra volver a verte Kahoru, ni te imaginas lo mucho que sufrí cuando te perdí.  
  
Kahoru: a mí también me alegra volver a verte y poder recordarte.  
  
Kenshin: ashitteru Kahoru  
  
Kahoru: ashitteru kenshin.  
  
Lentamente los labios de los dos se unieron en un dulce beso que empezó a convertirse en uno apasionado. Los dos estaban tan concentrados en ese beso, que no se dieron cuanta de que alguien había entrado al departamento.  
  
Aoshi: Kenshin. -se quedo asombrado.  
  
Hiko quien había entrado después de su sobrino: Kenshin!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin y Kahoru se dieron cuenta de que los estaban observando y se separaron enseguida, los rostros de ellos estaban más rojos que la sangre. Kenshin tomo la mano de Kahoru para que no se pusiera nerviosa, aunque ya lo estaba.  
  
Hiko con una sonrisa picara en su rostro: y no me vas a presentar a tu novia hijo???  
  
Aoshi: novia??? Pero si acabas de conocerla hace unas horas!!!!- no iba a decirle a su tío que ya la conocía de otra vida. Se puso nervioso ante la mirada de odio que le lanzo su primo.  
  
Hiko: veo que saliste más rápido que yo!!!! Y empezó a reírse. Además si es como dice tu primo....ya querías llevártela a tu departamento???!!!!!! Por dios Kenshin, ten dignidad!  
  
Kenshin no podía estar mas avergonzado su padre que era un `` don Juan ´´ lo estaba ¿regañando?  
  
Kenshin: unos hombres quisieron abusar de Kahoru y justo pase en ese momento y la salve, pero ella se golpea la cabeza y se desmayo y yo la traje hasta acá para que se recuperara.  
  
Hiko: pero besarla era la manera de curarla?? No sabia!!!!  
  
Aoshi no pudo evitar retorcerse de la risa, su primo estaba desesperado porque lo dejaran en paz. Era una escena tan graciosa.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi!!  
  
Aoshi: bueno primo, es gracioso ver como tu padre hace que te pongas de esa manera.  
  
Kenshin: ya déjenme en paz!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiko: a si que te llamas Kahoru?  
  
Kahoru sonrojada: si.  
  
Hiko: bueno no puedo negar que mi hijo tiene un buen gusto.  
  
Kahoru se sonroja mas por el comentario.  
  
Kenshin con una voz fría: dime padre que haces aquí?!  
  
Hiko: vine a ver a mi hijo, pero veo que llegue en un momento inoportuno, si quieren los dejo para que continúen, jejjeje!!!  
  
Kahoru y Kenshin: no!  
  
Aoshi seguía riéndose (raro en el, pero es otra época)  
  
Kahoru: yo ya debo irme, Misao debe estar preocupada por mi!  
  
Kenshin: yo te acompaño.  
  
Hiko: adiós Kahoru, gusto en conocerte.  
  
Kahoru: gracias.  
  
Kenshin y Kahoru salieron del departamento y empezaron a caminar rumbo al de Kahoru, ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban muy avergonzados por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.  
  
Kenshin: no te preocupes Kahoru, todo esta bien.  
  
Kahoru: gracias Kenshin, siempre buscas la manea de ponerme tranquila.- llegan hasta el edificio- aquí es.  
  
Kenshin: te amo kioshi!  
  
Mientras los dos se besan un hombre un año mayor que Kenshin se coloca enfrente a ellos y los mira con mucho enojo,  
  
Voz: QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!!!!  
  
ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO EN SU TOTALIDAD A MER. CONTINUARA. Bueno no voy a hacer comentarios sobre este capitulo, pero si a avisar que estoy un poco enojada con el tema de los reviews. Para mi son muy importantes porque asi se si leen mi historia o no, porque sino dejo de publicarla. Decidi subir este capitulo por una persona que me apoyo siempre desde que comence con esta historia y no podia fallarle asi que mer aquí tienes este capitulo que esta dedicado a ti. Gracias por tu apoyo!!! 


	8. los celos de un hermano

Los celos de un hermano.  
  
Kahoru: Soujiro!! Que haces aquí- dijo la muchacha separándose de Kenshin.  
  
Soujiro: que haces con mi hermana Kenshin??!  
  
Kenshin: ^_^  
  
Kahoru: ya déjame en paz Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: tu cállate- la agarra del brazo y se la lleva.- vas a ver Kenshin, te vas a arrepentir de acercarte a mi hermana!  
  
Kahoru: Kenshin!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: kahoru!!!. No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo de buscarla ahora que la tengo algo se interpone en mi camino!  
  
Kahoru: basta soujiro, deja de molestarme!  
  
Soujiro: no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, tu con uno de mis mejores amigos?  
  
Kahoru: ya déjame, no ves que yo quiero estar con él!?  
  
Soujiro: desde cuando conoces a Kenshin?  
  
Kahoru: lo conocí por aoshi....él me lo presento  
  
Soujiro: no puedo permitir que te acerques a el  
  
Kahoru llorando: por favor soujiro, no me alejes de el....  
  
Soujiro: acaso lo amas?  
  
Kahoru: con toda mi alma.  
  
Sanozuke: guau kenshin, no puedo terminar de creer lo que te ocurrió  
  
Kenshin: no sé que debe estar pasando con Soujiro  
  
Sano: tu sabias que eran hermanos?  
  
Kenshin: no, él había dicho que tenia una hermana, pero nuca dijo quien era, kahoru me contó que lo hacia para protegerla.  
  
Sano: que manera mas rara, ocultándola....  
  
Sano:: lo que no entiendo porque kahoru si es prima de Misao y soujiro no.  
  
Misao: es porque son medios hermanos. Kahoru es hija de shishio y de mi tía yumi, pero soujiro es el hijo de la primera esposa de Shishio, que murió cuando soujiro nació.  
  
Sano: ahora entiendo... y que haces aquí?  
  
Misao: Aoshi me contó lo que sucedió... es cierto que tu y kahoru se besaron y tu padre los vio?  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: si...pero solo fue un beso!  
  
Aoshi: si no llegábamos podía haberse convertido en otra cosa.  
  
Kenshin: lo malo es que soujiro nos vio besándonos cuando la acompañe a su casa.  
  
Misao: hay, que horror, me imagino lo furioso que debe estar soujiro.  
  
Soujiro pensando: no puedo creer, mi mejor amigo con mi hermana, no lo puedo permitir. Aunque sé que kenshin no es un depravado y lo conozco muy bien, podría decirse que es el candidato ideal para mi hermana. Pero igual no puedo dejar que nadie se le acerque, la podrían lastimar....pero sé que Kenshin no dejara que nadie le haga daño, lo sé él sabe muy bien como hacerse respetar.... pero igual debo probarlo si es que mi hermana lo ama, debo hacerle una prueba para saber si es realmente digno de ella.  
  
Kahoru: porque Soujiro no e permite estar con Kenshin... es un egoísta yo nunca le arme ningún lió cuando tenia novia. Y el ahora me lo hace a mí! No es justo!  
  
Misao: me cuesta creer apenas se conocieron y ya andan a los besos?  
  
Kenshin: es una historia muy larga Misao.  
  
Misao: pues cuéntamela! Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
Aoshi: es que no lo vas a creer  
  
Misao: pruébame!  
  
Kenshin: bueno si así lo quieres...  
  
Aoshi: kenshin y Kahoru se conocen de otra época, donde el era battousai el destajador  
  
Misao: eso es imposible, de otra época. Por que me toman?  
  
Kenshin: no es una broma, es verdad....  
  
Misao: pero entonces tu tienes miles de años?  
  
Kenshin: no, tengo veintidós!  
  
Misao: aoshi tu le crees?  
  
Aoshi: pues di, yo también viví en esa época y hasta tu lo has hecho  
  
Misao: yo? Y por que no me acuerdo de nada?!  
  
Kenshin: no lo sabemos, pero creo que pronto te acordaras...o tal vez nunca como a Sano y megumi que no se acuerdan de nada....  
  
Misao: ellos también?  
  
Aoshi: es imposible kenshin ella nunca nos va a creer..  
  
Misao: claro que no, bueno no se.... no puedo negar que cuando vi por primera vez a himura sentí que lo conocía  
  
Kenshin: ves que estas recordando? Mi apellido no es himura ese era antes en la época Meiji, ahora es Rukoushi  
  
Misao: creo que estoy volviéndome loca, mejor me voy.  
  
Aoshi:; yo creo que pronto va a recordar....ojala!  
  
Kenshin: ahora lo único que me importa es kahoru....tengo miedo de no volverla a ver.  
  
Kahoru: Misao!!!  
  
Misao: ya lo se prima... Kenshin me lo ha dicho.  
  
Kahoru: has hablado con el? Que te dijo?  
  
Misao: me comento que se conocían de otra era y que yo también viví en esa misma era...  
  
Kahoru: es verdad, tu antes eras Misao Makimachi. La líder de los onibuabanshu.  
  
Misao: es que no lo puedo creer...no te lo niego que siempre tuve sueños de otra era pero...  
  
Kahoru: no eran sueños sino recuerdos...te ayudare a recordar.  
  
Kahoru y misao siguieron hablando hasta que finalmente Misao empezó a recordar todo. Soujiro estaba en su habitación pensando que prueba le haría a kenshin,  
  
Continuara. Lo sé, este capitulo no esta muy bueno que digamos pero prometo que intentare que el próximo sea mejor. Si es que sigo teniendo Reviews. 


	9. prohibicion

Prohibición  
  
La mañana finalmente había llegado, Kenshin apenas pudo dormir, después de lo que había ocurrido en esa noche. Estaba preocupado, temía lo peor. Especialmente de perderla. Soujiro estaba realmente molesto.... él lo entendía, si alguien se metiera con su hermanita lo mataba! Hace tiempo que no la veía, no desde que se había mudado a Kyoto, extrañaba mucho a la pequeña Sakura, también extrañaba a su hermano Yahiko, aunque siempre peleaban él lo quería mucho. A pesar de que ya tenia quince años, para él seguía siendo un niño.  
  
Kenshin: dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Misanagui...creo que debo ir a visitarlos. Aunque tengo ganas de quedarme aquí...con mi Kahoru.  
  
Aoshi: buenos días primo....veo que apenas dormiste.  
  
Kenshin: estoy preocupado por kahoru.  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes, ya se le deba haber pasado a Soujiro.  
  
Kahoru tampoco había podido dormir...sus ojos estaban hinchados de lo mucho que lloro. Soujiro estaba furioso, desde que ella le dijo que amaba a kenshin, su hermano no le hablaba. Ella quería estar con su pelirrojo y por un capricho de su hermano no podía estarlo. Eso era lo que pensaba ella, pero lo que no sabia era que su hermano tenia un motivo muy especial.  
  
Misao se había levantado temprano, estaba ansiosa de que Aoshi la iba a buscar para llevarla a la universidad, también se ofreció para llevar a Kahoru. Pero Soujiro no lo permitió, antes de que llegara Aoshi el ya estaba en la puerta esperando a su hermana.  
  
Soujiro: vamos, de ahora en adelante te llevare yo! Y no te separaras de mí, no hablaras con él...ni te acercaras.  
  
Kahoru con lagrimas en los ojos: Soujiro...no me hagas esto.  
  
Soujiro: no...no puedo permitir que estés con ese, no te merece.  
  
Kahoru: por que?  
  
Soujiro: nadie te merece! No pienso entregarte a nadie. Solo será digno de ti alguien que logre derrotarme!  
  
Soujiro era el mejor en el arte de las espadas, aunque en la universidad estaba prohibido usar espadas de verdad, él desde chico había aprendido a utilizar la katana... su padre le había regalado una cuando era pequeño y desde ese día se juro que iba a aprender a usarla y convertirse en el mejor. Había escuchado que Kenshin estudiaba desde más pequeño que él. Decían que era muy bueno, hasta mejor que Soujiro...  
  
Kahoru: Soujiro no crees que yo tengo derecho a elegir con quien estar?  
  
Soujiro: no!  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la Universidad, kahoru estaba todo el tiempo con Soujiro, quien no la dejaba sola, solo cuando debía estar en clases. Kenshin aprovecho cuando estaban en clase de biología en enviarle una nota a Kahoru.  
  
Kahoru que ocurrió, porque Soujiro esta así? Ha pasado algo malo.  
  
Kahoru le respondió a Kenshin y sus ojos empezaron llenarse de lagrimas.  
  
Mi hermano no quiere que te acerques a mí, ni siquiera que hablemos, Kenshin no sé que hacer.  
  
No te preocupes kioshi, yo no permitiré separarme de ti, buscaremos una manera de arreglar las cosas.  
  
En el receso Soujiro se separo de Kahoru y se dirigió hacia kenshin.  
  
Soujiro: Rokoushi, si te acercas a mi hermana te juro que no la vuelves a ver nunca mas...me la llevo de regreso a tomoeda.  
  
Kenshin: soujiro no crees que estas siendo muy injusto?  
  
Soujiro: no, lo único que hago es proteger a mi hermana. O crees que voy a dejar que le hagas lo mismo que a Akane Kenshin: Akane? Yo no le he hecho nada. Soujiro: no?...no quieres que te refresque la memoria...tu quisiste abusar de ella, porque ella te rechazo!  
  
Kenshin: eso es mentira! Ella dijo eso porque yo la rechace, ella quería ser mi novia y como yo le dije que no, invento esa estupidez! Y tú lo sabes bien....o no sos mi mejor amigo?  
  
Soujiro: nosotros dejamos de ser amigos el día que te metiste con mi hermana. Te lo vuelvo a repetir no te acerques a ella.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Que pasara con kenshin y Kahoru...Soujiro esta loco??? En los próximos capítulos vamos a ver como sigue la situación en que están k+k. Quiero agradecer a quienes me apoyan en esta historia. Porfi dejen reviews!!!!! 


	10. te extraño

Te extraño.  
  
Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que Soujiro me prohibió verte. Me estoy volviendo loco. Siento que ya no puedo respirar mas! Quiero verte, estar contigo. Volver a besar tus suaves labios, tenerte entre mis brazos y poder decirte lo mucho que te amo. Ahora que te encontré no puedo estar contigo, otra vez me separan de ti, antes la muerte y ahora tu hermano. Ya faltan dos días para empezar las vacaciones, es una semana, pero igual...quisiera pasarla contigo, salir, charlar...como me gustaba hacerlo, aunque antes era una charla como amigos, me encantaba que confiaras en mi, siempre fuiste mi vida, mi mundo. Te amo mas que a nada en mi vida! Y no me permiten estar contigo...kahoru tengo miedo de cometer una locura.  
  
Misao: hola Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ha, hola Misao.  
  
Misao: te noto muy mal.  
  
Kenshin: te pensas que debo estar feliz sin tener a la mujer que amo!  
  
Misao: ya lo se, a mi me paso cuando Aoshi se marcho cuando quiso destruirte, te acuerdas?  
  
Kenshin: si... y como esta Kahoru?  
  
Misao: para serte sincera esta igual que tu, apenas come, no quiere hablar con nadie, solo conmigo y vive gritando tu nombre.  
  
Aoshi: kenshin creo que debes salir, disfrutar, tratar de sacarte de la cabeza todo ese sufrimiento, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, nosotros te ayudaremos.  
  
Kenshin: Cómo quieres que disfrute, ella no esta conmigo?!  
  
Aoshi: pero por lo menos esta viva, eso no te pone contento?  
  
Kenshin: tienes razón...  
  
Kenshin... sigues apareciendo en mis sueños. En lo único que pienso es en volver a tu lado... Soujiro es tan injusto! No quiere que este feliz? Al fin te logro encontrar y ya me separan de ti.... necesito verte como sea. No me importa si mi hermano se niega, yo te seguiré amando. Lo he hecho siempre.  
  
Recuerdo cuando te volví a ver. flashbak  
  
Misao: Kahoru como puedo estar tranquila, quiero ver a mi querido Aoshi!!!!- siente que alguien la toma por su cintura y se voltea-buenos días mi querida Misao- se ruboriza- buenos días mi querido Aoshi- y se besan. Miles de chicas que estaban interesadas en el se pusieron furiosas, al principio pero después se pusieron contentas porque era Misao quien estaba con él. Kahoru observaba la escena, pero sintió que alguien la observaba, cuando busca quien la estaba mirando, se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos violetas, seguido por una hermosa cabellera rojiza y un rostro perfecto. Kenshin la estaba mirando, estaba embebecido con lo que miraba, su Kahoru estaba ahí, y más hermosa que nunca, pero su mirada se preocupo cuando ella se desmayo y el enseguida la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera en el suelo. Todos observaban la escena y muchas envidiaban a la joven que estaba en brazos de Kenshin, y más quedaron asombrados por la manera en que el pelirrojo miraba a la joven, una mirada tierna, que nunca se había visto en él y también en la manera en que acariciaba el rostro de la chica para quitarle el cabello de su cara.  
  
Misao: Kahoru!!!  
  
Aoshi: que reflejos Kenshin  
  
Kahoru: creo que la debemos llevar a la enfermería - pero la muchacha se despierta y se encuentra en los brazos de  
  
Kenshin- que hago aquí?-observa al joven que la tiene en sus brazos y se ruboriza un poco.- te habías desmayado y te pude sostener antes de que cayeras al suelo.- y quien eres?*que pregunta ya sé quién eres, creo*- me llamo Kenshin y tu?* ya se que eres mi Kahoru*-mi nombre es Kahoru.  
  
Fin flashbak  
  
Me sentí tan bien al estar en tus brazos. también cuando me dijiste en tu departamento que me amabas y me besaste Ese beso fue el mas hermoso de mi vida... siempre lo he esperado. Me muero por volverte a ver.  
  
Soujiro: kahoru ábreme la puerta!  
  
Kahoru: vete, no quiero verte!  
  
Soujiro: abre la puerta inmediatamente!  
  
Kahoru: te dije que no lo haré!  
  
Esta niña es una tonta. Me preocupa mucho, pero debe ser así. No quiero que sufra y que le pase lo mismo que a Serena, no puedo! Entiéndeme hermanita.  
  
Continuara: Lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto, les pido perdón, pero creo que los próximos también serán cortos, es que quiero dejar algunas cosas claras y hacerla lo mas interesante posible. Quién es Serena??? Y que ocurrió con ella que hace que soujiro proteja tanto a kahoru...bueno eso deben esperar hasta que llegue el capitulo donde sabran quien es...no falta mucho.  
  
Bueno los dejo!!!  
  
Un beso enorme para todas las personas que siempre me apoyan!!!!  
  
Kahoru himura. 


	11. el plan

Aoshi, Misao, Kenshin y el plan.  
  
Misao: Kenshin he estado pensando y si se ven a escondidas de Suojiro?  
  
Kenshin: pero piensas que el la va a dejar sola? No lo creo  
  
Misao: si... tienes razón... espera ya se! Sabes que en unos días empiezan las vacaciones... yo puedo llevar a Kahoru a mi casa en Tokio, tu puedes comentarle a Aoshi cerca de Soujiro que te iras de viaje, no se a donde puede ser cualquier lugar menos Tokio. Así el pensara que no se verán y no querrá venir con nosotras.  
  
Aoshi: ahora entiendo, el se queda en mi casa y nosotros hacemos que se vean.  
  
Misao: claro! Y después cuando regresemos, kahoru le dirá a Soujiro que ya no te quiere, y el ya va a dejar de seguirla y así podrán verse!  
  
Kenshin: Misao eres una genia! Me encanta esa idea, pero hay que ver si Kahoru acepta a mentirle a su hermano.  
  
Misao: estoy segura que si es por ti ella haría lo que fuera!  
  
Kenshin pensando. Misao siempre me ha ayudado, es muy buena amiga, la verdad es que me pone contento que al fin este con la persona que ama. Me acuerdo aquel día en que intento ayudarme a decirle a Kahoru lo que siento, fui un estúpido ese día.  
  
Flashbak  
  
Misao: Himura debes decirle de una vez a Kahoru lo que sientes!  
  
Kenshin: ella no se merece a un acecino como yo.  
  
Misao: hay Himura la verdad es que me desesperas! Ella sabe muy bien lo que se merece y eres tu!  
  
Kenshin: Misao- Dono... yo no sé que decirle a Kahoru- dono, cuando la tengo cerca las palabras se me pierden.  
  
Misao: primero quita ese estúpido Dono, Dile solo Kahoru! Puedes llevarla a cenar a un lindo restauran, después de eso a caminar, la tomas de la mano, la pones frente a ti y le dices que la amas! TTTTaaaaaaaaannn Difícil es?  
  
Kenshin: si.  
  
Misao: Himura no Baka! Vas a hacerlo, mira justo ella esta llegando ve y háblale!  
  
Kenshin: misao no- lo empuja cerca de kahoru.  
  
Kahoru: hola Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ho..hola Ka...Kaho..ru  
  
Kahoru: te ocurre algo?  
  
Kenshin: si... yo quiero decirte que te...te...que tengo que hacer la s compras, me había olvidado!  
  
Kahoru y misao se caen ante el comentario.  
  
Misao furiosa: Kenshin eres un idiota, no tienes remedio!  
  
Fin flashbak  
  
Realmente si fui un idiota, tendría que haberle dicho que la amaba.  
  
Aoshi: Kenshin nosotros nos vamos a casa de Kahoru a contarle el plan  
  
Sigo acostada en mi cama, mi hermano estuvo golpeado la puerta durante mucho tiempo. Pero no quise abrirle, no a la Persona que me quita a lo que mas amo. Ya me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, es que no lo puedo evitar, lo extraño. Misao me dijo que iba a verlo, quiero saber que le dijo, si el me sigue amando o no quiere verme mas. Ya basta Kahoru, el te ama, no puedes dudar de el.  
  
Golpean la puerta.  
  
Quien es- dije con la voz como un hilo. Somos Megumi y Sanozuke  
  
Pasen. Kahoru: Soujiro los dejo entrar? Pero el se debe imaginar que me van a hablar de Kenshin, si son su mejores amigos.  
  
Sano: es que tu hermano no esta, nos atendió la mucama.  
  
Kahoru: ha si, Alexia, ella viene una vez por semana, es muy buena y sabe que Soujiro no quiere que vea a nadie, pero estoy seguro de que ella los dejo pasar porque sabia que me ayudarían.  
  
Megumi: se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me preocupas y Kenshin también.  
  
Sanozuke: no puedo creer que tu hermano sea así, el y Kenshin eran los mejores amigos.  
  
Kahoru: Soujiro cree que alguien será digno de mi si lo derrota en una pelea.  
  
Sano: estoy segur de que kenshin lo derrotara, he visto la técnica de soujiro y también la de kenshin y la de el la supera. Es muy poderosa,  
  
Megumi: ken sabe utilizar una espada? Por que nadie me lo había dicho?  
  
Sano: es que el no es de contar todo y no es de hacerse el mejor por saber utilizar una espada como Souj...he  
  
Kahoru: dilo, como mi hermano, eso ibas a decir?  
  
Megumi: bueno sin ofender, pero tu hermano siempre se hace ver, y la gente ya le tiene miedo! Temen que detrás de esa cara tan alegre haya un hombre muy poderoso.  
  
Kahoru. Si, te entiendo hay días que Soujiro no parece ser el mismo. Ahora se nota mas que nunca!  
  
Misao: kahoru tengo una idea que podrá hacer que tu kenshin se vean hay perdón no sabia que tenias visitas!  
  
Megumi: creo que deben hablar a solas.  
  
Aoshi: no, ellos pueden ayudarnos! Además son los mejores amigos de kenshin!  
  
Misao: tienes razón  
  
Kahoru: dime cual es el plan!!!!  
  
Misao: bueno...  
  
Misao les contó todo  
  
Kahoru: me encanta ese plan, pero no crees que soujiro se dará cuenta?  
  
Misao: no Kahoru, sabes que soy una experta!  
  
Sano: tengo una idea, el puede decir que va de viaje a Italia, que fue conmigo a la casa de mis abuelos!  
  
Megumi: es una muy buena idea!  
  
Misao: si, al fin se le ocurre algo que nos sirve!  
  
Sano: ya empezaste?  
  
Kahoru: por favor, no pelen ahora lo importante es organizar el plan!  
  
Sano y Misao: perdón  
  
Megumi: yo voy a llamar a kenshin y contarle como quedo el plan. Sano dame tu celular, puede haber una posibilidad de que tu hermano este pendiente del teléfono por si hacemos una llamada a Kenshin.  
  
Estoy sentado enfrente de la ventana, mirando el hermoso cielo azul que empieza a mezclarse con los colores del atardecer. Parece una obra de arte, pintada por un ángel. Hablando de Ángeles como estará el mío?- suena el teléfono, quien será? Me fijo en el celular el numero, es Sano... debe estar preocupado mejor atiendo.  
  
Megumi: Kenshin que bueno que tienes el celular prendido, es un milagro!!!!  
  
Kenshin: hola megumi, que es lo que quieres?  
  
Megumi: contarte sobre el plan, Misao nos contó todo y vamos a ayudarlos con Sano. - le cuenta todo el plan-  
  
Kenshin: estas segura de que kahoru lo acepara?  
  
Megumi: claro, justamente estamos en su habitación charlando y yo te llame para contarte como quedo el nuevo plan!  
  
kenshin: Kahoru esta contigo??  
  
Megumi: si, esta sentada al lado mío, mejor te doy con ella- ven el quiere hablar contigo  
  
Kenshin: Kahoru?  
  
Kahoru: Kenshin........  
  
Kenshin: Kioshi, te extraño tanto  
  
Kahoru: yo también, mi hermano es tan injusto como puede hacernos esto?  
  
Kenshin: no lo se mi amor, pero no te preocupes ya encontraremos una solución.  
  
Kahoru: la única es que luches contra mi hermano y le ganes........  
  
Kenshin: entonces debemos hacer eso, así podremos estar juntos!  
  
Kahoru: por favor no, no quiero que peles ya he sufrido mucho cuando lo hacías antes... no quiero volver a verte pelear  
  
Kenshin: esta bien mi amor, por ti lo haré. Ashitteru  
  
Kahoru: ashitteru Kenshin.  
  
Terminan de hablar y kahoru le regresa el celular a Sanozuke. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas que querían escapar.  
  
Megumi: debemos hacerlo rápido, yo no creo que dudaran otro día separados.  
  
Kahoru: gracias por ayudarnos, son muy buenos amigos.  
  
Sano: no queremos ver así a dos personas tan buena jo- chan  
  
Megumi: Jo- Chan?  
  
Sano: no se porque lo dije, pero me gusta... creo que va contigo!  
  
Kahoru se rió hacia tiempo que Sano no la llamaba así.  
  
Continuara  
  
Saldrá bien el plan??????? Soujiro se enterara?????? Podrán Kenshin y kahoru estar juntos??????? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. 


	12. a escondidas

A escondidas.  
  
Ya habian empezado las vacaciones, aunque eran solo una semana, kahoru iba a disfrutarla al máximo con su querido Kenshin, el plan habia salido lo mas bien, Soujiro se habia creido de que Kenshin se habia ido a italia con sanozuke, y permitio que Kahoru fuera sola con su prima. Kenshin estaba en la casa de aoshi preparándose para salir con su Kahoru, estaba tan ansioso no la veia desde mucho tiempo (era lo que el sentia) le habia comprado un hermoso ramo de rosas y una gargantilla con un corazon partido a la mitad. Pensaba darle una parte y quedarse el con la otra asi cuando estaban separados tendrían algo del otro. Aoshi estaba tranquilo, se estaba vistiendo para visitar a Misao, habian decidido ir al cine y después a cenar los cuatro.  
  
Kahoru estaba arreglándose para la cita, la ropa estaba por toda la habitación, no sabia que ponerse, estaba muy nerviosa... Misao le ayudo a elegir la ropa, era un pantalos de vestir negro con una musculosa turquesa y una linda chaqueta roja. Decidio llevar el pelo suelto y maquillarse muy natural. Misao eligio un pantalos de jean y una camisa blanca. Tambien quiso maquillarse y opto por usar tonos pasteles.  
  
Cuando terminaron de vestirse, misao aprovecho y se puso a charlar con su querida prima.  
  
Misao: Kahoru, no estas emociondada? Hoy vas a volver a ver a Kenshin.  
  
Kahoru: si!!! Después de tanto tiempo lo voy a ver!!!! Estoy tan feliz.  
  
Misao: que bueno que soujiro no quiso veir con nosotras!  
  
Kahoru: si..., como te va con aoshi?  
  
Misao: bien, es muy tierno!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: hay algo que siempre te quise preguntar.... que ocurrio después de que yo...bueno muriera?  
  
Misao: todos estabamos muy mal por la noticia... hasta Aoshi, a mi me costo mucho aceptarlo y tambien a Yahiko, el te apreciaba mucho y tambien a kenshin. el decidio encargarse del dojo y enseñar la técnica kamiya kashin, tal como tu lo desearias. Sanozuke y megumi se casaron y se mudaron al dojo para ayudar a yahiko. Aoshi y yo los ibamos a visitar todos los meses... después Aoshi y yo nos casamos y tubimos una hija que la llamamos Kahoru, en tu honor y Megumi llamo a su hijo kenshin.  
  
Kahoru; y que paso con Kenshin?????????  
  
Misao: es que acaso no se lo has preguntado?????  
  
Kahoru: no me he animado.  
  
Misao: bueno nunca supimos que ocurrio realmente, sanozuke, Megumi y Yahiko los encontraron a vos y a Kenshin Muertos, Kenshin estaba abrazandote y su espada estaba llena de sangre. Len Tao estaba a unos pocos metros muerto y con una expresión de terror. Sanozuke pensaba que Kenshin fue quien lo mato y luego se siucido.  
  
Kahoru con lagrimas en los ojos: kenshin.......  
  
Misao: pero no llores, ahora estan juntos denuevo y pudieron decirse lo que sienten!  
  
Rin  
  
Misao: deben ser ellos, ire a abrir la puerta!  
  
Aoshi: hola mi amor... que hermosa que estas.  
  
Misao sorojada: gracias Aoshi, tu tambien estas muy elegante.  
  
Kenshin: hola Misao  
  
Misao: hola Kenshin, pasa kahoru esta en la sala.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru  
  
Kahoru: kenshin  
  
Los dos automaticamente se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente, Estaban tan felices de estar juntos. Aoshi les propuso en ir saliendo porque la película ya estaba por empezar.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru esto es para ti.-le entrega el ramo de rosas  
  
Kenshin.... no se que decir son hermosas, gracias.  
  
No tan hermosas como tu kioshi- le dice el apùesto pelirrojo en un tono muy suave.  
Misao: Kahoru, kenshin apurense que vamos a llegar tarde!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru: espera Misao, tienes que entender que Kenshin y yo no nos hemos visto desde mucho tiempo!  
  
Misao: ay esta bien!  
  
Las dos parejas se dirijieron hacia al cine, la película estaba muy buena y la habian disfrutado mucho, especialmente kenshin y kahoru que estaban juntos. Después de la película se fueron a cenar a n restoran italiano que era nuevo y misao tenia ganas de conocerlo, durante la cena Misao se puso a contar como habian convencido a soujiro y el temor que tenia kahoru.  
  
Flashbak.  
  
Cerca de Soujiro para que pudiera escuchar todo:  
  
Aoshi: Kenshin, te gustaria esta semana a casa, es que mi madre quiere verte!  
  
Kenshin: dile a mi tia que no puedo, quede en ir con sanozuke de viaje a italia.  
  
Aoshi: a italia, que suerte primo! -+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Misao: dale Soujiro, deja que Kahoru vaya a mi casa en estas vacaciones!  
  
Soujiro: no!  
  
Misao. Pero si Kenshin no va a estar, no sabes que se fue a Italia?  
  
Soujiro: si..  
  
Misao: entonces?  
  
Soujiro: entonces no!  
  
Kahoru: hermano....  
  
Soujiro: hay esta bien!  
  
Fin flashbak  
  
Kenshi habia invitado a caminar a kahoru por el parque y ella acepto con mucho gusto.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru quiero darte esto - le entrega el collar- es para que me recuerdes cada vez que estamos separados.  
  
Kahoru: Kenshin... siempre me acuerdo de ti!  
  
Kenshin: ni te imaginas lo nucho que te extrañe.... tenia ganas de ir y enfrentarme a tu hermano.  
  
Kahoru: shhhh mi amor, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y que nada nos separara!  
  
Continuara!  
  
Que ocurrira con ken y kao???? Acaso Soujiro se dara cuenta de la mentira??? Eso lo veran en el prox cap! Estoy pensando empezar una nueva historia que por supuesto es de K y K. Espero que me salga bien....jijijiji, ha y tengo planeado colocar una historia que habia hecho antes que esta. Bueno si quieren el prox capitulo envienmen REVIEWS!!!! 


	13. sou descubre todo

Soujiro escubre todo, la ira de Zeta  
ATRES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARARLES UNAS CUANTAS COSAS. HAY UN CAPITULO EN EL CUAN AOSHI HABLA SOBRE UN CHICO LLAMADO SOUJIRO. ESE CHICO NO ES EL HERMANO DE KAHORU, ES UN COMPAÑERO DE CLASE DE AOSHI, A KENSHIN NO LE AGRADA. SOUJIRO EL HERMANO DE KAHORU ERA EL MEJOR AMIGO DE KENSHIN, AOSHI Y SANOZUKE, PERO SE PELEO CON KENSHIN POR SU HERMANA. KENSHIN NO TIENE LA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE CRUZ (POR AHORA) SOBRE SERENA AUN NO LES VOY A DECIR QUIEN ES JAJAJA!!!! TIENEN QUE ESPERAR AL LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS (SI ES QUE ENVIAN REVIEWS) BUENO LES DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
Las vacaciones ya habian terminado, kahoru y misao regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Apenas llego su hermana soujiro fue a visitarla. Y se llevo una gran sorpresa de su hermana...ella se habia olvidado de kenshin, ya no queria nada con el...tal vez su amistad.  
  
Soujiro: que es lo que dices?  
  
Kahoru: como lo escuchaste, ya no estoy mas interesada en el...temias razon no me merece!  
  
Soujiro: que bueno que te has dado cuenta hermanita.  
  
Kahoru: ahora el unico interes que puedo tener con el es como amigo...  
  
Soujiro: eso no me convence  
  
Kahoru: hay hermano no te preocupes! Ademas voy a dejar que tu elijas mi pareja - que tonta soy, jamas aceptare a nadie sin que sea kenshin-  
  
Soujiro: vas a ver que voy a elegirte al mejor candidato!- menos mal que ya no esta enamorada de Kenshin...  
  
Tengo miedo del que el plan falle y que soujiro le haga daño a Kenshin, no quiero que ellos pelen.-pensaba kahoru.  
  
Los dias siguientes habian pasado normalmente, Aoshi y Misao acaramelados y repartiendo amor por toda la universidad. Como los envidiaban, claro Aoshi era uno de los chicos mas populares y Misao no se quedaba atrás. Mientras tanto Soujiro permitio que Kahoru se ``amigara´´ con Kenshin, aunque tenia sus dudas. Pero confiaba en su querida hermana. Kenshin y kahoru se comportaban como los mejores amigos, e incluso Kenshin le dijo a Soujiro que ya no la queria, que los dos se habian dado cuenta de que todo era un error y decidieron ser amigos. Claro que cuando Soujiro no estaba ellos eran los que repartian miel. (es un decir, jijijjiji) kahoru aun estaba preocupada de que su hermano descubriera todo, pero cada vez que tenia a esa mirada violeta, mirándola tiernamente, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa, hacia que ella olvidara todas sus preocupaciones.  
  
Misao: oye kenshin...supongamos que Soujiro se entera de todo, y te reta a un duelo de espadas...aceptarias?  
  
Kenshin: si es por Kahoru no lo dudaria.  
  
Misao: sabes que Soujiro es muy abil con las espadas, tal vez te derrote.  
  
Aoshi: no lo creo...Kenshin es muy bueno con las espadas, su técnica es la mas poderosa que he conocido....  
  
Misao: que? Aun sigues practicando el Hitten mitsurugi? Pense que después de todo lo que habia sucedido en Meiji, habias decidido dejar de utilizarla.  
  
Kenshin: si Misao- dono aun la uso y es porque mi padre me la ha enseñado, ademas ya no la utilizo para matar...solo cuando tengo competencias.... ademas con mi espada de filo invertido no podria matar a nadie........  
  
Aoshi: si, pero Soujiro sigue utilizando una katana....aunque no ha matado a nadie....porque en las competencias utilizan una shinai, pero estoy seguro de que el no dudaria en utilizar su catana en contra tuya.  
  
Kenshin: igual no dejare que me separe de mi amada kahoru.  
  
Kahoru: estan hablando de mi?  
  
Misao: he...si, kenshin me habia comentado de que te queria invitar cenar hoy....  
  
Kahoru: hay, anata....me encanta esa idea...  
  
Keshin: paso por tu casa?  
  
Kahoru: si, podemos aprovechar que mi hermano va a su practica diaria....puedes pasar a buscarme a las dies?  
  
Kenshin: claro kioshi.  
  
Kahoru: bueno...sera mejor que entremos a clases.......  
  
Todos: si.  
  
Pensamientos de kenshin: Yo no dudaria en luchar contra soujiro para que me deje estar con Kahoru, pero tampoco quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa como ya la he hecho sufrir cada vez que me veia en una batalla...pero por ella, soy capas de hacer todo...solo por ella.  
  
Al terminar las clases. Kahoru se fue con su hermano.., y apenas llego a su casa se encerro en su cuarto para erreglarse poara su cita con ese pelirrojo quela vuelve loca (a quien no?????) soujiro preparo todas sus cosas, su uniforme de combate, su shinai, agua...pero por una razon decidio llevar su katana, tenia un extraño presentimiento.  
  
Kenshin por su parte, apenas salio de la universidad fue con su padre a practicar mas sobre el Hiten Mitsurugi... y a tener una que otra batalla contra el. Cuando salio, guardo su espada en el maletero del auto y se fue a preparar para su cita.  
  
La hora habia lleado y Soujiro se habia marchado (me salio una rima....) kahoru habia decidido ponesrse unos jeans con unas flores bordadas, una musculosa roja y una campera que convinaba que el pantalón. Este dia habia optado por llevar el pelo con una cola alta, dejando unos mechones al descuido y unacinta roja que ataba su cabello. Esta vez no opto por los tonos pasteles, sino que quiso unos mas vivos, se deliño los ojos con un color negro y los sombreo con un tono blanco y en sus labios utilizo n tono rojo...no muy resalton. Se veia realmente espectacular, tanto que cuando kenshin la vio quedo mudo y con la boca abierta. Kenshin tampoco estaba mal, estaba vestido con un jean negro, una camisa de color borra de vino y una campera de cuero negra. ( ya de imaginármelo me babeo...^_^ es que es TAN lindo. Ademas no debo ser la unica que piensa lo mismo) kahoru tambien quedo asombrada por lo que sus ojos veian. Kenshin después del asombro por la belleza de Kahoru se limito a decir- estas hermosa kioshi- kahoru le respondio- gracias...anata tu tambien estas muy hermoso. Kenshin la beso tiernamente en sus labios y la tomo de la mano- vamos kioshi?-si- respondio la chica.  
  
Kenshin llevo a kahoru a cenar al mas fino restoran te la ciudad, hablaron durante horas sobre todo lo que habia ocurrido durante estas semanas, lo mucho que se extrañaban y se querian. Kenshin decidio llevar a Kahoru a un lugar que era muy especial para el. La ayudo a subirse al auto y se dirijieron a ese lugar. Era magnifico....un hermoso lago, rodeado por miles de luciérnagas que bailaban al ritmo de la corriente que parecia musica para ellas.  
  
Kahoru: es hermoso kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: este lugar me recuerda mucho a Tokio, la vez en que nos despedimos cuando tube que partir a Kyoto. Ese dia fue muy triste para mi...no queria separarme de ti por nada en el mundo. Ese dia fue en el que finalmente aclare todos mis sentimientos hacia ti y me di cuenta de que te amaba. Cuando conoci este lugar fue como volver a verte, vernos juntos en ese abrazo que te robe...es que necesitaba tenerte por ptimera vez y ultima ente mis brazos, setin tu aroma a jazmines, que tanto que embragaba...aunque la ultima vez en que te tube entre mis brazos...estabas muerta...  
  
Kahoru: kenshin.... -con lagrimas en los ojos- ya no tienes que ponerte mal...ahora estamos juntos y para siempre.....  
  
Kenshin: kahoru te amo tanto....  
  
Kahoru: yo tambien Kenshin.  
  
Y los dos unen sus labios en un hermoso beso. Pero para la mala suerte de uestros protagonistas, alguien los habia seguido durante doda la cita...esa persona tenia dudas de que ellos fueran solo amigos y ahora sus dudas eran resueltas. Como se imaginas y como dice el titulo de este cap, Soujiro era esa persona...el habia escuchado cuando kenshin invito a salir a su hermana, al principio penso que era por amistad...pero el tenia la certeza de que no eran amigos sino algo mas, por eso decidio no ir a la practica y seguirlos para descubrir todo.  
  
Kenshin y kahoru estaban tan sumergidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta de que Soujiro habia salido de su escondite.  
  
Soujiro: asi los queria ver..........  
  
Kahoru y kenshin se separaron brutamente y miraron a Soujiro con terror.- Soujiro.... como es posible que tu e..-no pudo terminar kahoru porque su hermano la inerrumpio.  
  
Yo tenia mis dudas hacerca de esta amistad, asi que decidi seguirlos y me he dado cuenta de que ma han mentido...y yo que confie en ti hermanita....  
  
Kenshin: kahoru no tiene la culpa de nada... yo fui quien la beso...  
  
Soujiro: mentira!!!! Sera mejor que te prepares porque te voy a matar.... busca una espada y enfrentate a mi!  
  
Kahoru: no lo hagas.... soujiro- es interrumpida por una abofetada de su hermano, kenshin lo observa y sus ojos cambian a un color ambar...igual a la vez que peleo contra ji nei, kahoru queda asombrada- que has hecho zeta?  
  
Soujiro: te matare Himura....-no sabe porque lo llamo asi- te dije que buscaras una espada y te enfrentaras a mi!!!!  
  
Por suerte Kenshin se habia olvidade de casar su espada del maletero del auto. Fue a buscarlo para enfrentarse a Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: con esa tonta sokabatu me vas a derrotar????  
  
Kenshin: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias Zeta....con esta espada de filo invertido es mas que suficiente para derrotarte  
  
Soujiro: entonces que empiece la pelea!!!!  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola mina- san! Me conto mucho hacer este capitulo, por falta de inspiracio y tiempo jijiji. Pero aquí esta, espero que me haya salido bien...ya saben que es lo que deben hacer para que vuelva a actuelizar esta historia....algo que se llama REVIEWS... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyan en esta historia. Los quiero Mucho!!!!!  
  
Mero: agradezco todos tus apoyos que han estado desde que empece con esta historia. Me encanto la tuya de KyK, espero que te haya llegado mi Review, sino te lo digo aque ME ENCANTA TU HISTORIA y estoy esperando con ansias el proximo capitulo.  
  
Bueno los dojo y nos vemos en el prox capitulo de esta historia que creo que cada vez se pone mas interesante. 


	14. final

Himura vs zeta, la nueva cicatriz.  
  
Soujiro: juro que te vencere!  
  
Kenshin: no lo haras tan fácilmente!  
  
El ambiente estaba muy tenso, kenshin y Soujiro permanecían inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro. Estaban esperando quien empezaba primero. Kahoru estaba mas que nerviosa. Tenia mucho miedo de que esta pelea se convirtiera en una tragedia.  
  
De repente algo los hizo salir del transe y los dos cocharon sus espadas, una y otra vez. Era una guerra entre metales.  
  
Kahoru rogaba que pararan de pelear, pero parecia que ninguno de los dos la escuchaban.  
  
Soujiro ataco a Kenshin por sorpresa, lastimándolo un poco. Las heridas no eran graves, pero le dolian demasiado. Kenshin decidio devolverle el ataque, utilizo el Ryu sou sen, pero antes de poder golpear los puntos vitales de Soujiro, el esquivo el golpe.  
  
Parecia que ya conocia todas sus técnicas, era como si antes habia luchado contra el. Soujiro pensaba eso a cada golpe que daba con su espada.  
  
Kenshin a cambio recordaba cuando habia peleado con el, antes no podia leer sus movimientos porque no tenia muestra de ningun sentimiento...pero el Soujiro de antes habia desaparecido. Este estaba lleno de sentimientos y le era facil leer sus movimientos, soujiro estaba lleno de ira y dolor...su mejor amigo y su hermana le habian mentido.  
  
Kenshin no iba a dejarse vencer fácilmente, entoces utilizo el Sou ryu sen, soujiro pudo esquivar el primer golpe de la espada, pero para su impresión Kenshin lo habia golpeado fuertemente en las costillas con la funda de su espada.  
  
Se separaron por un segundo, Soujiro sintio un inmenso dolor en el lado derecho, el golpe habia sido muy fuerte, al parecer kenshin le habia quebrado una costilla. Pero eso no le importo, enseguida volvio a atacar a Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin logro esquivar los golpes que eran dirijidos a su pecho y piernas, pero para su gran sorpresa apenas pudo esquivar un golpe que iba a su cara, la katana de soujiro rozo la suave piel de su mejilla izquierda, dejando un gran corte y luego otro, kenshin cayo al suelo.  
  
Kahoru estaba observando todo, en ese momento habia pensado que perdia a su amado y que el golpe de su hermano habia sido mortal. No pudo evitar gritar su nombre.. kenshin!. se resono por todo el lugar, después cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzo a llorar.  
  
Finalmente kenshin se levanto, sintio un enorme calor en su mejilla izquierda. Coloco su mano en ella y cuando la miro, ella estaba empapada de sangre. Soujiro le habia hecho una gran herida en forma de una cruz. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, pero esta vez era un ambar mas profundo, al parecer Battousai habia regresado para destruir a Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro quedo impresionado pero después en un tono burlon le dijo a kenshin- piensas que me vas a asustar con eso? Mejor sigue peleando!- y se lanzo contra el. Pero kenshin logro esquivar todos sus golpes.  
  
Kenshin por fin decidio utilizar su técnica mas poderosa, pero esta vez decidio utilizar el lado de su espada que tiene fili. Quieria que este golpe fuese mortal....battousai era el que estaba ahora al mando e iba a matar a Soujiro cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Se dispuso a efectuar su golpe el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, la técnica que iba a acabar con la vida de su contrincante.  
  
Kahoru estaba en estado de shock, su amado estaba apunto de matar a su hermano.  
  
Kenshin no lo hagas!- grito kahoru con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
En el interior de battousai, kenshin habia escuchado el ruego de su amada y desperto! A unos segundos de hacer contacto con soujiro, kenshin volteo su espada y efectuo su golpe. Soujiro cayo inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Kahoru no paraba de llorar, su hermano estaba ¿muerto? Kenshin se hacerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella se separo bruscamente de el y se dirijio hacia su hermano. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que su hermano aun respiraba y no habia rastros de sangre en su pecho, solo una cortadura cerrada que lo atravesaba a todo su pecho. Fijo su mirada hacia la espada del pelirrojo y tambien noto que no habia sangre en ella. Kenshin la observo y luego le dedico su mas grande sonrisa- gracias a ti, pude eliminar a battousai y antes de golpear a tu hermano cambie de lado mi espada y lo golpie del lado sin filo, no te preocupes el esta vivi kioshi,  
  
Kahoru se dirijio hacia kenshin y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Después de muchas horas Soujiro se desperto y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Al lado de el se encontraba su hermana que espaba dormida. La observo durante mucho tiempo, finalmente la chica se desperto.  
  
Kahoru: soujiro te encuentras bien?  
  
Soujiro: si hermanita....por favor quiero que llamens a Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin se encontraba en la enfermeria curándose todas las heridas de esa pelea. Las enfermeras se preguntaban el motivo de que estos chicos estaban tan heridos, pero ellos se las arreglaron para decirles que habia sido un accidente.  
  
Kahoru le aviso a kenshin que Soujiro queria hablar con el.  
  
Soujiro: tu tambien puedes quedarte, en realidad quiero hablar con los dos.  
  
Kahoru: esta bien.  
  
Sojiro: lamento haberles casado tantos problemas, es que queria saber si no eres capaz de hacerle daño a mi hermana. Entiéndeme ella es muy importante...no quiero perderla, no como a Serena...  
  
Kahoru: nuestra hermana? pero que tiene que ver Ella con todo esto, si ella murio en un accidente?  
  
Soujiro: no, yo te menti....ella se habia enamorado de un chico, a mi me caia muy mal...pero a ella no le importaba, decia que yo aun era muy chico para opinar. Nuestro padre habia salido ese dia y yo estaba durmiendo. Cuando...  
  
Flashback.  
  
Golpean la puerta.  
  
Serena: Akira que haces a estas horas aquí?  
  
Akira: vine a estar con mi novia...  
  
Serena: estas borracho! Ademas yo ya te he dicho que si seguias tomando dejaria de ser tu novia.  
  
Akira: no estoy borracho!, ademas si quiero beber lo hare....- la toma de la cintura y la empieza a besar bruscamente.  
  
Serena: akira suéltame!- el la estaba manoseando, ella estaba intenando safarse, pero el era muy fuerte.  
  
Akira: quiero hacerte mia, quedate quiete- y la empieza a golpear contra la pared. Los golpes eran muy fuertes, Serena habia quedado inconciente al ultimo golpe. Akira la tiro al suelo y empezo a quitarle la ropa. Soujiro se desperto al escuchar un golpe en seco y bajo las escaleras...con cada paso que daba el pequeño niño de cuatro años sentia un escalofrio. De repente sus hermosos ojos se endurecieron al ver como ese hombreintentaba violar a su hermana que yacia inconsciente en el suelo. El pudo ver como un charco de sangre salia de la cabeza de su hermana y los moletones que tenia en toda su cara y cuerpo. El pequeño niño tomo una boken de su cuarto y golpeo al agresor de su hermana hasta que quedo desmayado. Justo en ese momento su padre habia llegado. Mas tarde los policias se llevaron a Akira a quien le dieron cadena perpetua, pero serena no logro sobrevivir. Su padre estaba desecho y el tambien....primero su madre y ahora su hermana. Cuando nacio kahoru el juro que la protegería y que la persona que estuviera con ella tendría que ser buena y no dañarla.  
  
Fin flashback.  
  
Kahoru estaba sorprendida... ella siempre habia pensado que su media hermana habia muerto en un accidente....ahora entendia el porque su hermano era tan sobre protector.  
  
Soujiro: pero me he dado cuenta de que tu kenshin amas realmente a ni hermana y que no le haras daño y la protegerás incluso con tu vida.  
  
Kenshin: si, shesha ama a kahoru y no dejara que nadie la lastime....  
  
Soujiro: perdon por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto.... ya no los molestare mas  
  
Kahoru: no te preocupes hermano, ahora entiendo todo.  
  
Cuando se hiban a retirar Soujiro le pidio a kenshin que se quedara.  
  
Soujiro: sabes kenshin, me alegra mucho que seas tul.  
  
Kenshin: gracias Soujiro.  
  
Kenshin se encontro con kahoru en el corredor del hospital. Ella apoyo su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de kenshin que estaba tapada con un vendaje que ocultaba una herida que se convertiria en una cicatriz en forma de cruz, la misma de hace miles de años atrás.  
  
Kahoru: esta herida te debe llenar de uchos recuerdos del pasado....  
  
Kenshin: sabes Kioshi, esta vez no me trae recuerdos de mi pasado sangriento como hace miles de años, sino que me trae el recuerdo de el dia mas feliz de mi vida...el dia en el que pidimos estar juntos y para siempre.  
  
Kahoru: a shiteru kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: a shiteru kahoru.  
  
Y los dos se besan. Luego de terminar ese beso tan esperado, los dos tortolos s del hospital abrazados. Ese dia quedara marcado para siempre en sus vidas...porque desde ese su futuro sera el mismo.  
  
FIN.  
  
Este es el final de esta historia, espero que me haya quedado bien. JIJIJI. Ya ha quedado todo claro!!!, les aviso que esta es la primera pelea que escribo de rurouni kenshin, solo espero que me haya quedado bien....soy principiante en el tema peleas! Realmente no pensaba terminarlo asi, tenia planeado que esta historia fuera de 30 caps. Pero de un dia al otro decidi terminarla si. Quiero saber si les ha gustado, asi que envien reviews porfi!!!! Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde que lo comence, gracias!!! Son los mejores. Nos vemos en la proxima historia, ya tengo una idea, por supuesto es de mi pareja preferida!!!! Y va a ser comico y con un toque de romance. Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias!!!! Los quiero mucho!!!!  
  
Kahoru himura (se que kaoru se escribe sin h, pero yo tengo un motivo muy especial por el cual le agrego h, algun dia se los explicare) 


End file.
